The return of Anakin Skywalker
by Amanda Girl
Summary: Four years after Anakin's return from the dark side Luke and Leia are kiddnapped. Now it's a race agaist the clock to save them. But can Anakin and Padm'e save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

9

The return of Anakin Skywalker

**Prolog **

The full moon hung high in the sky over the planet of Alderaan. From her balcony on the highest peek of the Alderaanian royal Palace, Padm'e Amidala Skywalker gazed up at the moon with a heavy hart. For tonight marked the fifth anniversary of her marriage to Anakin Skywalker. These were not happy tiding however. It all started two years ago. The Clone Wars had just ended, yet nothing of any consequence had changed. Palpatine still held the power in the senate and it seemed he'd never give it up. And somewhere admits all the kayos Anakin began to change. Soon Anakin had turned to the dark side and ceased to excise and the Senate that Padm'e had worked so hard to protect had become an empire. Yes, the woman who once had everything to live for had lost everything!_ Not everything you still have Leia. But how long will that last? It's only a matter of time before you loose her too._ Padm'e looked back up at the moon._ Oh Anakin why did you have to do this to me, to us? Why did it have to be this way? Why can't we go back to the way things were? When there was nothing but our love and the sunset over the lake of Naboo. _Padm'e spent many nights looking up at the moon and dreaming of a time when things were simpler and nothing in the galaxy mattered more then love._ But those days are over now. It's time to move on and stop living in the past._ But no matter how much she wanted to she knew she could never let go of her past until she stopped loving him._ And that_, she told herself,_ is something I cannot do._

Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader, the most feared man in the galaxy stood with his hands behind his back, turned so as to over look the construction of the Death Star. But even as he watched officers go from station to station hurriedly trying to finish what had to be done before the deadline this afternoon his mind was somewhere else entirely. _Five years! Has it really been five years? It seems like only yesterday that—_ His thoughts were interrupted when Admiral Veers appeared from a working station across the way. "Sir!"

"What is it Admiral", Vader asked? The annoyance clearly showed in his voice.

"The Emperor requests an audience with you."

"Now?"

"I'm sorry my lord he says it's urgent." Vader sighed.

"Vary well; tell the Emperor I will be there shortly."

"Yes my Lord."

The men dressed completely in red from head to toe that served as Palpatine's personal bodyguards stood silently at attention when Vader came up to the entrance of the thrown room. Vader paid them no mind, partly because after two years of working for the emperor he hardly noticed them at all and partly because he saw no reason to. Once inside the thrown room Vader saw a dark, hooded figure sitting in the shadows. Vader approached the dark figure and knelt. "You summoned me my master?"

"Raise my friend", Palpatine said, getting up from where he was seated to walk besides his apprentice. Rising he began to walk in stride with Palpatine. "I have something to show you Lord Vader. Something that I think might be of great interest to you."

"What", Vader asked turning to face his master? Palpatine motioned for him to follow. Stopping at what appeared to be just an ordinary wall Palpatine felt the wall until he came upon an uneven section.. Tapping it twice with his walking stick the wall made a scraping sound and before Vader could even blink the wall had turned completely around, revealing a room that Vader had never seen before. Vader flashed Palpatine a questioning glance. A sinister smile was the only response the other man gave. Palpatine walked inside the room with Vader following hesitatingly behind him.

"Do you know what this is", Palpatine asked Vader once inside the room? Once over his shock Vader surveyed the room. To his amazement the room was filled with what seemed to be all sorts of different types of equipment. (Although none of them looked familiar.) "It appears to be a lab of some kind but I'm not sure as to what." Palpatine

nodded. "In fact this is a science lab."

"What kind a science lab?"

"A cloning lab." Vader's breathe caught in his chest.

"A cloning lab? But master we have more then enough Storm Troopers. Besides Jango Fett is dead."

"Ah, but we are not cloning more troops."

"Well if we're not going to clone more troops master, then what are we cloning?" Palpatine pushed a button on one of the labs many consuls and another secret passage opened up, this time revealing a chair. "Sit my apprentice." Vader was overwhelmed by shock. "You want to clone me? But…why?"

"So I will have a replacement."

"I don't understand."

"Call it preparation."

"Preparation?"

"Yes, in the event of your unfortunate demise I will need a new apprentice. But since no one could completely compensate for such a grate loss I will have to improvise. But if I were to clone you I might regain some of what I would have lost." Vader's throat tightened, his thoughts spinning around in his head as he realized what was happening._ He wants to clone me? He's asked some crazy things of me before, but this time he's gone to far!_ _Well he's not getting his way this time. _ Vader's attention snapped back to reality when he heard his master's voice. "Lord Vader?"

"Yes master?"

"Submit for DNA extraction."

"No!"

"What?"

"You herd me."

"You will obey me Lord Vader."

"Anakin Skywalker!"

"What?"

"My name…is Anakin Skywalker." Palpatine's blood began to boil at the vary mention of that name. Because he knew the man to whom the name belonged to would never serve a sith and thus he had lost the most powerful apprentice that he ever had , or ever hoped to have. After a moment of silence Anakin spoke again. "I'm through Palpatine. I'm through working for you. And I'm through being used as your pawn. I was never meant to be a sith I know that now. My destiny is far grater then any you might have for me. I am the Chosen One. I was meant to destroy you and all the evil you've inflicted upon the universe."

"What makes you think you can defeat me? I am invincible!"

"Not too invincible", Anakin said pointing to the scares on his face. Palpatine's face flashed red with anger. "You will fight me Skywalker."

"I intend to."

"And I will defeat you."

"That's where you're gravely mistaken!"

"We shall see." Palpatine activated his lightsaber. Anakin did the same.

"Your move", he said. Anakin herd a loud scream as Palpatine leaped into the air. In a blink-of –an – eye Palpatine had landed directly behind Anakin. But before he could reach up and choke him Anakin had succeeded in locking him in a headlock. Raising him up in the air, Anakin sent him catapulting across the room. Upon landing Palpatine hit his head hard on the wall. His hands now free Anakin leapt though the air landing right in front of Palpatine. In one swift movement Anakin drove his lightsaber into Palpatine's stomach. Palpatine let out a scream of pain and sank the rest of the way onto the floor. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and through it tot the floor, making a clattering sound on impact. Anakin turned to leave, but was stopped in his tracks when he herd Palpatine's voice. "You may think you've won this time Skywalker, but I will return. And when I do I'll be even more powerful then before. And don't think that just because you didn't give me your DNA for cloning that you stopped my plans, for I have other means." And with those last chilling words Palpatine was no more.

_Alderaan: Padm'e's apartment_

Someone knocked on the door that led to Padm'e Skywalker's apartment, walking to the door she peered into the small peeping hole to see who was there._ Bail._ Padm'e unlatched the lock on her door to let in the visitor. "Hello Bail", she said as he walked inside. "Good morning."

"What brings you by this early?"

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"It was our Anniversary yesterday."

"Padm'e you got to let him go."

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin isn't coming back. It's time you realize that and move on."

"What are you saying? That I should just stop loving him, well I can't!

"Padm'e if not for yourself do it for Leia."

"Bail", Padm'e said tears in her eyes, "Don't ask me to do that anything but that."

"Just think about it. Please Padm'e think about it." And with that Bail left Padm'e alone.

Anakin Skywalker, now free from the bonds of his former life sat at the controls of a TIE fighter and was now on his way home._ Wherever home is._ For the first time since his escape was unsure of what to do. Where was he to go? He hadn't thought of that. He was so fixed on trying to escape that he had completely overlooked where he was going to go after he escaped. _ My home is wherever Padm'e is._ But where was that he was unsure of that too. Anakin had not seen her for two and a half years. The reason being that she disappeared shortly before his turn and now he was unsure as to her whereabouts. _I'll find you angel, no matter what it takes._ With that thought lounged firmly in his mind Anakin Skywalker, went to sleep.

Anakin opened his eyes and looked around panic stricken. _ Where am I? What is this place?_ Anakin found himself in a lush, green meadow that strangely reminded him of Naboo._ This place is oddly familiar. Have I been here before?_ Before Anakin could investigate farther he heard someone call his name. The voice was like something out of a dream, yet he knew it instantly. _Padm'e? But that's impossible!_ He heard the voice again but this time more clearly. "Anakin!"

"Padm'e", he called back?

"Anakin!"

"Padm'e, where are you?"

"I'm over here." Anakin turned around and there in the distance he saw a figure standing on a hilltop waiting for him.

Once Anakin reached the top of the hillside he looked around for Padm'e, but she was nowhere in site. Just before Anakin climbed back down the hill thinking it was all a dream someone came up behind him, pushing him to the ground. Before he could react Anakin heard the sound of sweet laughter ringing in his ear. Anakin recognized the laugh instantly. Herolled onto his back, a smile on his face and for the first time in almost three years their eyes met. A moment later Padm'e's body came down on his and she engulfed him in a slow, passionate kiss that seem to last an all-to – brief eternity. When their lips finally parted a moment later and they both rose to their feet Anakin looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry , I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

I've missed you Padm'e if you only knew how much. Oh there's so much I want to tell you."

"There is so much we both need to say but there isn't time."

"Time for what? What do you mean?"

There isn't time to explain, come." Before Anakin could protest Padm'e had grabbed his hand and took off running. After a few minuets of running Padm'e finally halted in front of a house. As soon as he could catch his breath he looked at his surroundings. The house its self looked out of place with its surroundings. In fact the house looked exactly like ones you would find on Tatooine. Padm'e took Anakin inside the small hut. Entering the small hallway, they were greeted by a little boy no more then two years of age. "Mommy, mommy", the little boy said, running into Padm'e's arms. "Mommy", Anakin asked?

"Anakin, this is Luke he's your son."

"My Son?" Anakin turned to face his wife only to find that she wasn't there. "Padm'e", he called! "Padm'e!"…

Anakin awoke with a jolt. Beads of perspiration dripped down from his forehead onto his chest. He sat up his thoughts racing._ Was it real? Or was it all just a dream, a figment of my imagination? _Then it came to him._ Maybe it wasn't a dream at all, rather a vision. Is the force trying to tell me something? But what could it be trying to tell me?_ Anakin thought back to what he saw in the vision._ The meadow why did it seem so familiar?_ Anakin thought back to something Padm'e had once told him. "_Alderaan is so beautiful that sometimes I think I'm back home on Naboo." Wait a minuet what if the place that he thought was Naboo wasn't Naboo at all! What if it was Alderaan! What if that's where Padm'e has been all along!_ He was so excited about this new revelation that he nearing forgot that there was more to the vision._ Wait a second there was a little boy there. Who was that little boy?_ Then he remembered what Padm'e had said in the vision. "_Anakin, this is Luke he's your son. " I have a son? But I would have known if she was pregnant. I know I would have!_ When Anakin pondered over the vision in grater detail however, he noticed something very odd._ The house didn't match its surroundings! It reminds me of the Lars homestead on Tatooine. Wait I got it! What if that house isn't on Alderaan at all? What if the house is the Lars homestead on Tatooine and they have my son?_ Anakin got up from bed and set a course for Alderaan.

Alderaan: Padm'e's apartment 

Padm'e was getting ready for her afternoon walk with Leia when she heard the beeping of her long rang transceiver._ That's odd who would be trying to contact me?_ Padm'e walked over to her computer console and pressed the receive button. As the hologram image slowly flickered to life Padm'e froze as she realized who is was who contacted her._ Anakin! He found me! What dose he want?I s he going to kill me?_ "Padm'e?"

"W…what do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"You just want to talk? Well I don't Anakin. And how dare you call me after what you did.

"You have every right to be angry—"

"Angry? Angry? Anakin you hurt me!"

"I understand—"

"Understand…under—" Padm'e began to cry.

"Padm'e don't cry…haaa Padm'e listen please. I've changed. I'm no longer part of the Empire." Padm'e looked up wide-eyed. Suddenly her expression changed from shock to suspicion. "I don't believe you you're lying. No one has ever returned from the dark side

ever!"

"I have."

"Prove it!"

"Turn on the Holonet News."

"Why?"

"You want poof turn on the Holonet News." As soon as Padm'e turned on the Holonet she was shocked to find that Emperor Palptine had died and according to the report the cause of death was yet to be determined. Padm'e quickly turned it off. "He's dead? But how?"

"I killed him."

"You killed him? Oh Anakin you have changed! I'm so sorry I doubted you. At last you've finally come back to me!

I'll pick you up in four hours…that is if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to."

"Good I'll be there in a few hours. Be packed and ready to go when I get there."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too angel." Anakin went to sever the connection.

"Anakin!" Anakin stopped just before the connection was severed.

"Yes angel?"

"Why a few hours."

"There's something I have to do first."

"Alright." Then the connection was severed. Padm'e lingered by the computer consul rooted to that spot. Was this really happening? Was he really coming back? Finally as Padm'e tore herself away from the computer consul was she able to gasp what was happening._ He's really coming back isn't he? Finally after all these years of waiting he's finally coming back!_ Then Bail's words rang like a bell in her mind._ "Anakin is never coming back it's time to move on." Well Bail your wrong Anakin is coming back._

Four hours later Padm'e had her and Leia's bags packed and ready to go when she heard a knock on the door. Padm'e ran to the door with vigorous enthusiasm. When she opened the door however, she was disappointed to find Bail on the other side. "Oh Bail."

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Actually, yes I was."

Really and who would that be?"

"Anakin."

"I thought we talked about that. It's time to let him go."

"But you don't understand he contacted me."

"He contacted you?"

"And he said he turned back from the dark side."

"You realize that it could be a trick, a ploy to get you out of hiding."

"I don't think so and besides he's on his way here. I'm going with him Bail and there's nothing you could say to make me change my mind."

"And what about Leia?"

"Naturally I'll be taking her with me."

"But Anakin doesn't know you were pregnant."

"He's her father and once I tell him the truth I'm sure he'll love her just as much as I do."

"Since there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind I want you to know that you go with my blessing."

"Thank you Bail." Picking up Leia and her bags Padm'e left the room.

_The landing platform…_

Padm'e and Leia came out just in time to see a TIE fighter landing on the landing platform. A moment later the hatch opened and Padm'e saw two figures heading her direction._ He's with someone? Who could that possibly be?_ Before she could ponder the question further they walked up beside them. "Anakin!" Padm'e ran into his arms.

"Padm'e", he said kissing her passionately.

"Anakin there's something I need to tell you", she said after breaking the kiss.

"I already know."

"What?"

"I know about our son."

"Our Son?"

"Luke, that's why it took me so long to get here I had to go to Tatooine and pick him up." It wasn't until now that Padm'e realized the figure she saw walking with Anakin when he landed was her own son. "Oh but Anakin there's more."

"More?"

"Anakin this is your daughter Leia." Padm'e indicated the little girl beside her.

"I don't understand."

"Ani, I had twins."

"Twins? That's…wonderful. Padm'e that's wonderful!" Padm'e laughed and kissed him again. "Let go home Padm'e", he said after there lips parted. Picking up Luck and Leia the reunited lovers boarded the ship and set course for Coruscant.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1: Kidnapped 

_Four years later…_

Anakin awoke in a cold sweat. His breathing heavy he sat up in bed. Sensing her husband's nightmare Padm'e sat up in bed. "You had another nightmare again didn't you?"

"I can't get it out of my head Padm'e."

"You can't get what out of your head Ani?"

"What he said."

"Palpatine?" Anakin nodded.

"Why do you let it bother you so much?"

"His last words were that he would return. And then he'll come after me."

"Is that what you're afraid of him coming after you?"

"No of course not. I'm afraid that if he comes after me that he'll hurt you or the children and I could not live with myself if something bad were to happen to any of you all because I was too power hungry to resist him and his evil ways."

"Let's not think of what tomorrow may bring. Let's concentrate on the here and now we'll deal with it when and if it happens."

"But—"

"No buts. Let the future bring what it will. Live each day as if it were a lifetime and be happy." She took Anakin into her arms. After a moment of wrapping himself in her loving embrace he left the comfort of her arms. Before she could ask why he put a hand under her chin and gave her a slow, deep passionate kiss that seemed to last an all-to-brief eternity. "Mmm… you should have nightmares more often", she said after their lips parted. As if in reply Anakin lightly kissed her neck making her shiver. His hands moving down to her waist Anakin unable to hold back his passion any longer started to remove her nightgown and before either knew what was happening they were making love.

The next day… 

Padm'e snuggled closer to the warmth beside her sleepily. Feeling something around her waist she opened her eyes. At first everything was a haze. As her vision cleared however, she was able to distinguish Anakin sleeping peacefully next to her. Careful not to wake him she gently kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open suddenly. "Good morning angel", he murmured sleepily.

"Good morning handsome." Anakin laughed.

"Another night like that angel and I'll be in the hospital for a month." Padm'e leaned over to kiss Anakin but stopped when she heard noise coming from the next room. "The children are up", she said with a sigh. Anakin groaned.

"Oh man!" Padm'e waved a finger at him teasingly.

"Now Anakin!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Anakin got up from the bed and turned to leave when Padm'e began to laugh. "What?"

"Anakin aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Padm'e pointed down trying desperately to keep the laughing at bay. Anakin looked down. It wasn't until now that Anakin realized that he was naked. "Oh no!"

When they finally came down stairs everything was quiet. "Where are they", she asked? "I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"Well just don't stand there help me find them!" Splitting up into different directions they seared the whole house but yet they still couldn't find them anywhere. Suddenly Anakin heard the sound of Padm'e's scream coming from the children's room. "Padm'e?"

"Anakin!"

"Padm'e what's wrong?" Anakin came into the children's room and found Padm'e at the foot of Leia's bed frozen in shock. "Padm'e what happened?"

"They're gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Turning Padm'e handed him a small holorecorder she found on Leia's bed. Anakin took the small device from his wife's trembling hands. Anakin went to activate it but hesitated. "Are you sure you want me to play this?" She took a deep breath. "No, but it's the only way to find out what happened to our children." Anakin nodded and activated the holorecorder. A moment later the holorecorder flickered to life and to their horror the image that was staring back at them was Anakin's own refection. Anakin and Padm'e exchanged uneasy looks. Then the hologram began to speak. " I have taken your children prisoners and if you ever want to see them alive again you'll follow my instructions. You will meet me alone and unarmed on the planet of Korriban. Wait for my farther instructions." And as mysteriously as it had appeared the image vanished. They sat in stunned silence for a moment; neither of them so much as bats an eyelash. A moment later Padm'e spoke in a soft whisper that Anakin had to strain to hear. "What do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do ask the council for help."

Yoda wore a grave expression as he listened intently to the message that was left by the children's kidnapper. Finally the message ended and Anakin deactivated the recorder. "Strange and disturbing this message is. Only answers you will find if go to the source you do."

"The source?"

"If go back into the past you do find the answers you seek you will."

"How?"

"To unlock memories berried or hidden have been. But an easy task this is not. For this two Jedi you will need. Only then find the answers you seek can you."

"Will you help me Master Yoda?"

"Help you I cannot. For this someone closer to you in the force you will need. Someone like Master Kenobi."

"When do we start?"

"When prepared you both are. Call Obi-Wan I will and tell him that his help you need."

Anakin bowed. "Thank you master." He turned to leave but then turned around again. "Master, what about what the kidnapper said about meeting him on Korriban?"

"Until find out the identity of the kidnapper we do go to Korriban you will not. Shrouded in the dark side Korriban is and if make a hasty move we do your children's lives in danger will be."

Obi-Wan Kenobi had just returned from a border dispute on the planet Kanaria when Master Yoda had asked him to meet him in the council chambers about an urgent matter. When Obi-Wan arrived to the council chambers he was surprised to see Anakin sitting in the middle of the room in a meditative stance. "Anakin?"

"Preparing he is to become one with the force. Disturb him do not."

"I don't understand?"

"Kidnapped his children have been. The kidnapper appears to be he dose. But an imposter the kidnapper is."

"Are you saying someone who looks like him took the children? But how is that possible?"

"To a dangerous place these answers will take us. Cautious we should be or to great danger this will lead."

"But master where do I fit into all of this?"

"Your help Anakin will need if to discover the identity of the imposter he is."

"How can I help?"

"Help him you can by unlocking memories that hidden they are."

"When do we begin?"

"Immediately." Obi-Wan walked over to where Anakin was meditating and sat in front of him. "Anakin are you ready?" Anakin's eyes opened.

"Yes Master."

"Now Anakin what is the last thing you remember?"

"He said he would be back." Obi-Wan placed his hands on Anakin's temples and gently applied pressure. Soon Obi-Wan found himself going backwards through time at rapid speeds. When time finally stopped moving Obi-Wan was able to see things as if he was actually there. He saw Palpatine take Anakin into a room that was filled with devices that were similar to the ones he saw in the cloning lab on Kamino seven years earlier. But before he could examine the instruments farther the connection was lost and Obi-Wan found himself back in the council chambers with Anakin. Obi-Wan gasped for air. "Obi-Wan what did you see", Anakin asked? For a moment he did not respond but finally when he caught his breath he managed to spit out the words. "You were cloned

"Cloned?" A voice echoed in the background. Everyone turned to see Padm'e (who until now no one noticed she was even there) standing against a wall.

" I should of known this would happen", Anakin moaned.

"Well what I would like to know is how you could have predicted something like this?"

"Well Obi-Wan, that's part of the reason I came back."

"I don't understand?"

"Well you see the day I came back Palpatine had summoned me a took me into this secret room. The room was filled with all sorts of cloning technology and when I asked what all of it was for he said that he was going to clone me. You see it was all part of his plan. I case I ever were to be killed in battle he needed someone to replace me. And since no could make up for such a grate loss he thought that if he cloned me he wouldn't loss everything. But you see I would never stand for being cloned so I guess in a way his evil plan was actually good because it opened my eyes to the truth. That I was nothing more then a second rate lackey and I would never amount to anything. And that no amount of power was worth the price I paid. But I thought with Palpatine dead there would be no clone. I would like to know who cloned me and why and what part my children play in all of this."

"It's obvious Anakin that whom ever is behind this knows about you and wants revenge."

"So what are we going to do our children are out there Master Kenobi we can't just abandon them!"

"Calm yourself Lady Skywalker, everything will work out in due time."

"With all due respect Master Jedi time is something we do not have."

"Lady Skywalker I'm going to have to ask you to be patience."

"Patience—"

"I think what my wife is trying to say is we're just worried about there safety", Anakin said cutting her off.

"Which is understandable Anakin but you must understand going to Korriban under any circumstances especially with an evil clone on the loose is too dangerous a risk.

"Are you saying that my children aren't worth the risk?"

"No Anakin I—"

"Then you know what Obi-Wan we don't need your help we can find our children on our own. Padm'e let's go." With that they stormed out of the room.

The planet Korriban was a planet where no Jedi wanted to go (or went for that matter.) For this is a breading ground for sith activity. Anakin himself had come here with Palpatine when he used to be Darth Vader. Indeed this was no place for a Jedi. Nevertheless they were here to find there children And Anakin vowed to do just that regardless of his feeling about this place. Anakin turned to Padm'e who was standing directly behind him. "Stay close this place is dangerous." Padm'e pulled her hood tightly over her face to keep the harsh wind at bay. "Where are we going?"

"There's a cave west of that cliff I went there once with Palpatine. It's an ancient sith temple. If he's here that's where we'll find him." They hiked all night and by day brake they had finally reached the temple. Using the shadows as cover Anakin and Padm'e inched their way to the front of the cave. Hiding in the bushes Anakin waited for any sign of life. When he knew that the coast was clear he signaled to Padm'e and the two of them ran into the cave.

Once inside however, everything appeared to be deserted. "Wait a minuet! Where is he? Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

"Something doesn't feel right. Why would he tell us to meet him here and then just not show up?" No sooner then the words were out of his mouth blaster fire erupted. In the blink-of-an-eye Anakin's saber was in his hand and he found himself up against a room full of battle droids In one swift stroke he cut down three battle droids. Anakin was just about to cut through another when he heard Padm'e scream. "Padm'e!" Anakin dashed over to her. "Padm'e are you alright?" He looked down and saw that she was clutching her leg. "It's not bad. Anakin look out!" Anakin whirled around and in one clean stroke destroyed the rest of the battle droids. Deactivating his lightsaber Anakin picked up Padm'e and left the cave.

Back on board the ship Anakin propped the pillows behind Padm'e to make her more comfortable. Her leg was broken in two places and Anakin did his best to relieve her pain. After all Anakin was in a way responsible for her injury. If he wasn't so focused on defeating the droids and had got her to safety none of this would have ever happened. Anakin brought her a cup of Nubian tea. "Thanks."

"It's the least I can do."

"It wasn't your fault Ani."

"I should have got you to safety. I didn't so yes, in a way I am responsible." Neither of them said anything for a long moment. "Where are they Ani?" Anakin looked down unable to meet her eyes. He knew exactly what she meant. "We'll find them angel. No matter what we'll find them. Even if it's the last thing I do. And then the person responsible for taking them will pay. They will pay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2:The search 

It has been several weeks since the ambush at Korriban. But for Anakin Skywalker the details of that day are still fresh in his mind. Tonight like many nights since then he sat alone at the computer console pouring over the holo recording left by his children's kidnapper, desperately trying to find a new piece of information he might have missed. A new detail that might have been overlooked. But yet again as always he found nothing._ I'm missing something. There's got to be something here I'm not seeing. What is it? What am I not seeing?_ Anakin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned to see Padm'e standing in the doorway. "Can't sleep", he said.

"Anakin how long can this go on? How long can you keep torturing yourself like this?"

"As long as it takes. Until we find them and their home. Until I know their safe. Until then I can't rest, can't sleep knowing their out there and not knowing if their cold, or hungry or if their scared. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them."

"Nothing will happen to them Ani I promise."

"But something_ has_ happened to them Padm'e. We were suppose to keep them safe and we failed."

"We didn't fail Ani and you need to stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

"But it is my fault Padm'e. I should have seen it coming. I should have known something like this was going to happen."

"Oh Anakin ", she said taking him into her arms and kissing him.

The next day Padm'e woke Anakin up at dawn with an urgent message from the Jedi temple. Still half asleep Anakin made his way to the cockpit. Once there he activated the view screen. The view screen came online and Obi-Wan's image appeared. "Anakin!"

"This better be important Obi-Wan."

"I apologize for the earliness of the hour Anakin, but I found something or rather someone I think who might be of grate use to you."

"I'm listening."

"For the last few weeks I've been tracking…well for lack of a better fraise your clone and I believe—"

"Wait a minuet didn't the council say not to get involved?"

"As I was saying—"

"Obi-Wan!"

"Alright, yes they did." Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Am I hearing this right? The grate Obi-Wan Kenobi disobeyed a direct order?"

"What you thought you were the only Jedi to ever break a rule", Obi –Wan asked rising an eyebrow? "No, I'm just the only Jedi under thirty to ever brake a rule."

"That isn't funny Anakin."

"Sorry Master."

"Anyway as I was saying I've been tracking your clone and I think I've found him."

"Where?"

"Ah, now that's where things get interesting. I found him on Ord Mantel."

"Ord Mantel? Why Ord Mantel?"

"I can't figure that one out either. Of all the planets in the galaxy Ord Mantel."

"Do the sith even exist on Ord Mantel?"

"The sith? Who said anything about the sith?"

"Cloning me was Palpatine's idea so it's obvious the sith are behind this."

"Now Anakin let's not jump to conclusions anyone involved with the empire could have known about Palpatine's plan anyone."

"I don't think so. Not many people knew about that room. The people who designed it, lab teaks, cleaning crews maybe but no one important."

"Still there's not enough proof to suggest sith involvement."

"Maybe." Silence. "So where do I meet you?"

"Ah I'm glad you asked actually I'm on my way to meet you now."

"But how do you know where I am?"

"Well…I may have put a tracking device on your hull,"

"You did what?"

"I did it years ago when you were still my Padawan."

"Oh so is that how you justify tracking me."

"I had to keep track of you didn't I? And besides you weren't the easiest person to keep track of admit it Anakin."

"All right! All right! I'll see you when you get here.

"Alright Anakin see you then. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you Obi-Wan." Anakin ended the transmission.

"So what's the plan", Anakin asked as soon as Obi-Wan arrived?

"It's nice to see you too Anakin."

"Sorry Obi-Wan, I'm just so worried about the kids they're all I think about anymore."

"That's why I'm here Anakin, to find them and bring them home." Obi-Wan began to walk off in the opposite direction "Ah Obi-Wan, the conference room is this way."

"Oh yes." Opening the door Anakin let Obi-Wan pass before entering. Once inside they found Padm'e already there waiting for them. "Lady Skywalker."

"Obi-Wan."

"I feel I must apologize for the events that transpired on our last encounter."

"No apology needed Obi-Wan. We both said things we regret but please understand that I was acting out of emotions that I'm not accustomed to feeling and in no way were they directed towards you."

"I understand completely."

"Will you please sit down?"

"Oh thank you." Obi-Wan took a seat across from Anakin and Padm'e. "Now I think I know why Anakin's clone choose to go to Ord Mantel. As of recently there is a coal mind there that is attracting considerable attention. Besides the business men looking to profit off of the new found commodity but the new mind also is a safe haven for those who don't want to be found."

"But why take to children there", she asked?

"That's what I'm hoping to find out."

"So what's our next move then", he asked?

"We are going to infiltrate Ord Mantel."

A few hours later the small cruiser ascended upon the atmosphere of Ord Mantel. Anakin expertly landed the ship on the outskirts so as not to bring any unwanted attention. Anakin opened the hatch letting Obi-Wan and Padm'e out first. Then once he was sure they were out safely he also departed from the ship. Saying goodbye to Obi-wan Anakin and Padm'e walked off to their destination. "So what's our plan", Padm'e asked when they were half way down the road? "We're posing as overseers so we can get a look at the records to see if there's been any strange activity within the last month."

"Stranger then usual you mean." The two walked in silence for the rest of the journey until they reached their destination and then Anakin spoke once more. "We'll need aliases if we are to convince the other mind officials that we are who we say we are. I'll be Zanh Lars and you'll be Vola Reeta ."

"Lars?"

"I'm sure Owen won't mind besides it's the best I could come up with." Padm'e laughed

"Hey I said we needed aliases I didn't say they had to be good. Here are your papers. They have everything you need to get past the guards, don't loose them." Just as Anakin had finished speaking they came up on the central part of the minds where the records were kept and that is where they would be able to find them if indeed they were here. Anakin and Padm'e walked up to where all new overseers and other important officials came to check in. Anakin walked up to a clerk who was sitting behind a desk. "May I help you", the clerk said looking up from a stack of paperwork that was on his desk?

"Zanh Lars and Vola Reeta reporting for the annual record sweep." The clerk checked his clipboard. "You're not scheduled to arrive for another week." Padm'e glanced at Anakin. "The schedule was moved up there's new management at headquarters and he wants to see if everything is in order, you understand."

"One moment." The clerk went away but returned a moment later with a surprised look on his face. "It seems there has been a slight change in the schedule, this way." Padm'e flashed a surprised glance at Anakin then followed the clerk.

Sticking to the shadows Obi-Wan slowly made his way into the workers camp, scaling the wall Obi-Wan saw a bright light, following it Obi-Wan found a line of people filing into a rundown Air Bus. Obi-Wan knew that this was the bus that took new slaves to the minds for processing. Using the shadows as cover again he made his way into the lines unnoticed and climbed aboard the Air Bus. The plan was while Anakin and Padm'e searched the records for their missing children Obi-Wan would pose as a slave so that he could search for Anakin's clone. Once sure no one else had seen him Obi-Wan blended into the line of slaves and stowed aboard the small Air Bus.

A few days later Obi-Wan had heard nothing from Anakin and Padm'e fearing the worst Obi-Wan continued to search for Anakin's clone. So far he had no success, but he was confident he would find him soon. Obi-Wan looked up from the pile of cole he was shoveling into a ferrous but quickly looked down again. A guard was kicking a slave who had fallen behind on his work. Since Obi-Wan's arrival here he had learned to tune out such distractions, otherwise one could not survive under conditions such as these. It was a time like these that Obi-Wan really understood what life was like for his former apprentice. Suddenly an alarm rang and Obi-Wan knew it to be the alarm that signed it was time for the evening meal. When it was Obi-Wan's turn in the serving line he held up his bowl and was dispensed his meal. He felt his stomach turn at the sight of the green substance before him._ Mission rations are fine dinning compared to this._ Walking away Obi-Wan sat down to eat the discussing concoction. Just before Obi-wan could even take a sip he heard what sounded like a woman's scream. Looking up he saw a woman being beaten for not giving up her bowl of gruel. In a burst of speed Obi-Wan raced to her aid and just before the man delivered another blow to the helpless woman Obi-Wan punched him square in the face and the man went flying. Standing in front of the half beaten Obi-Wan met her eyes his face full of concern. "Are you alright", he asked?

"Mm hmm ", she said weakly. Obi-Wan offered her his hand, taking it she lifted herself up and on to her feet. "Thank you."

"What was that all about?"

"He wanted my food and I wouldn't let him have it so he hit me."

"Here." Obi-Wan handed her his bowl.

"No, I can't take this it's yours."

"I insist."

"But…won't you be hungry?"

"I can go a day without this trust me. Look at it this way you saved me from eating it." They both laughed. "My name is Obi-Wan, what's yours?"

"E…Ellie. My name is Ellie."

"Hello Ellie it's nice to meet you."

Meanwhile at headquarters under their new aliases Anakin and Padm'e continued to search the records for any poof that their children could be hidden on this planet with no success, but they knew that they had to keep trying. "Did you find anything", he asked? "Still nothing." Anakin sighed.

"There's got to be something we're missing, some scrape of evidence that we've overlooked!"

"Well unless someone came and erased everything I don't think we'll find anything of value."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Erased! The data must have been erased. Oh Padm'e you're a genius!"

"Erased? But how is that possible?"

"its simple all someone would have to do is open the data base select the file they want and wipe it clean. I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

"But how do you know if it was erased?"

"Whoever erased it should have left behind a residual trail. If I can pinpoint it I may be able to restore the data." Anakin bent over the computer console searching for any indication that a file was erased. There it was appearing out of nowhere a vary fait but visible energy serge. "Got it!" Anakin traced the energy serge back to its starting point. A moment later Anakin had retrieved the erased data. "Here it is." Anakin scrolled down the list of files. "Here we go:_ Spaceport comings and goings._"

"But how do we know which ship they come on when we never saw what it looks like?" That thought had never occurred to Anakin before. How would they know? All they had to go on was a holo recording. They hadn't even heard anyone in the house let alone their own children's screams, if in fact they screamed at all. To be onus Anakin wasn't sure if he was really cloned at all. Yes it was his image on the holo recording but he wasn't completely convinced of its legitimacy. Reason being recordings tampered with or faked, and two with Palpatine dead there was no one else who knew about the cloning lab (unless you count the people who built it and the lab technicians.) Otherwise no one else knew about the secret lab. So it was nearly impossible that he could have been cloned especially since Anakin had not given him a DNA sample. But even if there was a remote chance however unlikely it may be Anakin had to investigate it, he owed his children that much. So Anakin had to think._ If I were an evil clone what kind of ship would I have?_ He thought back to when he was Darth Vader._ What kind of ship would Darth Vader use?_ Then it came to him. "A TIE fighter!"

"What?"

"Look in the database for a TIE fighter." Padm'e scanned the database for any record of a TIE fighter. "According to this one docked here a week ago."

"Dose it say if it's still here?" Padm'e scrolled down the database.

"It is, but it's scheduled to leave in two days."

"That doesn't leave us much time .WE should contact Obi-Wan he'll know what to do."

"All workers report to sleeping quarters", a voice screamed over the intercom. That Obi-Wan knew was the signal that the work day has finished. Obi-Wan slowly made his way to the workers quarters when his comlink beeped. Obi-Wan looked both ways, making sure no one saw him. Once sure the coast was clear Obi-Wan hid behind a rock formation and activated his comlink "Anakin where in blazes name have you been?"

"I'm fine and how are you?"

"Anakin do you have any idea what It's like down here? I was beginning to think you were dead. Have you found anything yet?"

"I appreciate the concern and yes we have found something."

"Well?"

"According to the docking records which we recovered after someone erased them a TIE fighter docked here a week ago and a TIE fighter can only mean one thing…"

"The Empire. Is it still here?"

"Well that's what we contacted you about. Yes it's still here but according to the records it's scheduled to leave in two days."

"Well that doesn't leave us much time now does it? So what's our plan?"

"It's not safe to discuss over the comlink wait until the power in your complex goes out then meet us by the ship then we'll work out a game plan. May the force be with you."  
"And with you Anakin." With that the connection was severed.

That night as soon as the power went out and Obi-Wan was sure everyone was asleep he began his trek through the minds and to the outskirts. He was half way to the ship when he felt someone was following him. In a flash his lightsaber and he had wrestled the intruder to the ground. "No don't hurt me please I…I just wanted to know where you were going. I sorry Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan backed away startled.

"Ellie? What are you doing here?"

"You're…you're a Jedi?"

"I'm sorry I lied but it was necessary that I keep a low profile."

"But…but what are the Jedi doing here?"

"There's no time to explain right now I have to meet someone it's vary important."

"There are more of you?"

"Two actually ",Obi-Wan said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan turned back around. "Take me with you."

"Take you where?"

"On your ship. I promise I won't be any trouble."

"But you don't understand I'm not leaving."

"Your not?"

"No."

"Then if you're not leaving why are you going to your ship?"

"Like I said I have to meet someone." Obi-Wan walked away.

"Wait for me."

When Obi-Wan and Ellie finally reached the ship Anakin and Padm'e were already their waiting for them. "Who is this", Anakin asked when Obi-Wan was finally in ear shot?

"A friend", Obi-Wan said.

"Dose this friend have a name?"

"I'm Ellie."

Hello Ellie I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is my wife Padm'e.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Well now that we're all properly introduced can you please tell us what was so important that it couldn't be said over the comlink?"

"The reason Obi-Wan we couldn't reveal our plan over the comlink is we needed to maintain complete secrecy."

"I don't understand what's going on", Ellie asked? They both looked at Obi-Wan.

"You haven't told her?"

"Told me what?"

"The reason we're here Ellie…a few weeks ago Anakin's children were kidnapped."

"Oh that's horrible! I'm so sorry."

"We followed the kidnapper here and if we don't catch him in two days he'll escape and we won't know where to find him. So you see we must find him the children's lives depend on it." He turned to Anakin. "Please continue." Before Anakin could open his mouth they heard what sounded like someone wrestling in the bushes up ahead. "What was that", Padm'e asked?

"We'll check it out." Activating their lighsaber's Anakin and Obi-Wan silently approached the bush. Carefully they moved the bush aside, peering in they found nothing there. "That's odd."

"Vary odd indeed", Obi-Wan agreed. Suddenly Obi-Wan felt a cool breeze on the back of his neck. Turning around slowly for an instant Obi-Wan could not believe what he was seeing. "Anakin?"

"That would be my clone", Anakin said leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"I knew that."

"On your knees", the clone demanded! Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin.

"Do as he says I don't want him hurting my children."

"Wise move Skywalker, now on your knees!" Anakin and Obi-Wan seemed to kneel down but at the last possible second they leaped into the air, lightsaber's in hand. Upon their landing however he was nowhere in sight. Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the force and turned around just in time to stop the clone's lightsaber from piercing him in the back. A moment later Anakin came running up to help his former master. Soon all three were dueling. "You think you can defeat me", the clone hissed?

"You're a clone of me remember? We share the same weaknesses."

"Not _all_ the same weaknesses." The clone leapt into the air so fast that no one knew he was gone until it was too late. The clone landed in front of Padm'e and before either Anakin or Obi-Wan knew what was going on the clone had locked Padm'e into a headlock. Padm'e screamed. "Anakin!"

"Padm'e!" Anakin ran towards her as fast as his legs could carry him. When he finally reached her he saw that the clone was holding a poisoned needle to her neck. "Padm'e doesn't move it's poisoned."

"Like I said not all the same weaknesses." The clone pierced Padm'e's neck with the needle and vanished. Padm'e fell to the ground. "No!", Anakin screamed. He ran to her, picking her up he held her in his arms. "No Padm'e, please don't die. Please, I need you."

Obi-Wan and Ellie came running over. "Anakin what happened?"

"Poison…he poisoned her." Anakin buried his face in her hair.

"Anakin", she said weakly

"Yes angel", he sobbed tears running down his face?

"Help me."

"Come on Anakin let's get her inside." Anakin nodded picked up his wife and carried her to the ship.

Three hours later their ship descended on Coruscant 's spaceport and already there was a med team outside waiting for them. The hatch opened and Anakin came out with his wife in his arms who at the moment was unconscious .A med tech came up put her on a bed and wheeled her away.. Anakin's hart filled with dread as he watched her fade out of view and he wondered if he'd ever see her again. Just then a med tech came walking up. "Sir would you like to wait for your wife in the waiting room?" Anakin nodded and followed the tech into the waiting room.


End file.
